


I never knew I was into that, but I am ...

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Łukasz 2018-2019 [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, In Love, M/M, Set after Bundesliga match against Düsseldorf, Sexual Content, post-match sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Right now his only focus was what he wanted to do to Łukasz right now and without waiting one more minute. Marco had always known that he’d had a healthy sex drive, but he’d never known that he had quite so many kinks until he’d fallen head over heels in lust and love with his friend and vice-captain.





	I never knew I was into that, but I am ...

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess this is the last part of this series for this season. Who knows what the future will bring for these two and maybe they will inspire me again?
> 
> This story is dedicated to everyone who came with me on this journey with what is a very unusual ship in what turned out to be a very ... um ... interesting season. Whatever happens - and I know what is realistically going to happen - I'm proud of them and what they achieved, even if it has been frustrating at times.
> 
> So at the end of an utterly crazy, unbelievable week of football, much of which I still can't quite believe really happened, I probably need to go and lie down in a dark room for a while to gather enough strength to cope with the Champions League final!

He followed Łukasz home, arriving just a few minutes after him. Most of their teammates knew that they were a couple - Mario had even joked about hoping that Marco wasn’t too jealous about Łukasz hugging him after he’d scored – but they were hoping not to make a big deal of it until after the season was over, wanting to stay focused on the task ahead.

But right now his only focus was what he wanted to do to Łukasz right now and without waiting for one more minute. Marco had always known that he’d had a healthy sex drive, but he’d never known that he had quite so many kinks until he’d fallen head over heels in lust and love with his friend and vice-captain. One of those previously unknown kinks had popped into his head, seeming out of nowhere, just a few short hours ago. It had been preying on his mind all through the celebrations. Łukasz had acted cool, pretending not to notice the vibes Marco was giving off, but the glint in his eye betrayed that his calm vice-captain knew exactly what was preying on his mind, even if he did raise an elegant eyebrow when Marco had whispered his secret wish into his ear.

Łukasz was standing in the hall, his bag beside him, as Marco burst through the front door. He didn’t even pause to say hello but pushed Lukas up against the wall, kissing him senseless, shoving a thigh between his legs, rubbing possessively up against his crotch. Łukasz kissed him back equally passionately, strong and muscular in his arms, driving Marco increasingly more crazy with desire. He sucked his lover’s lower lip into his mouth, loving how Łukasz’s lips were red and swollen, slick with spit from his kisses. Łukasz was his, his and his alone.

‘Did you bring what I asked?’ he whispered.

‘Of course. I didn’t know you were into that, though!’

‘Neither did I until this afternoon!’

Łukasz reached down into his bag, handing Marco what he’d asked for.

He looked at it, considering how he wanted to do this. Yes that was it, here and now, not even waiting to make it to the bedroom.

‘Strip for me!’ he ordered Łukasz.

Łukasz grinned before obeying, kicking off his shoes and socks first. Of course he would think of that! His eyes were locked on Marco’s as he stripped off his top and took down his pants. That was just one of the many things he loved about Łukasz. He was no exhibitionist but 100% comfortable in his own skin, calm and relaxed at being naked in front of the man he loved. Marco found that so sexy. And let’s face it, Łukasz really did have a body to be proud of, strong, powerful and elegant. Even before they were together, he’d always known that he had a definite not-so-secret fetish about Łukasz’s muscles, one he now indulged at every available opportunity. And this most definitely was a golden opportunity.

He licked his lips almost unthinkingly at the sight of Łukasz naked in front of him, his gorgeous cock already half hard.

‘Time to add the crowning glory?’ Łukasz grinned at him. His tone was teasing, but the look in his eyes told Marco that he found this equally arousing. As did the fact that other parts of him were clearly interested in what was happening as well.

Marco stepped forward, slowly easing the captain’s armband up Łukasz’s arm, settling it around his second-in-command’s upper arm. Even without the fabric of his jersey to keep it in place, the armband sat snugly round his bulging bicep.

As he stepped back to admire his handiwork, Łukasz struck a pose for him, hands on hips like a model.

‘Do you like what you see?’

Marco nodded. He did indeed like what he saw. The contents of his pants liked it too, straining at his now all-too-tight jeans.

‘You really are kinky, Reus! But definitely overdressed since I’m stark naked except for this armband!’

Marco had to agree, well about the being overdressed part at least. Maybe the other part as well, if he was honest with himself. The thing is he’d never been that way before. His sex life hadn’t been boring but definitely pretty vanilla. Being with Łukasz somehow made him feel free to explore who he really was and try things out. Łukasz was stable and grounded enough to make it safe to experiment and try things out, including things he’d literally never ever dreamt of before.

He shrugged out of his clothes as quickly as he could, noting that Łukasz never took his eyes off him, hungrily devouring every inch of pale skin with his eyes as it was revealed. Taking the lube from the hall table (he’d also never thought that lube would be an essential item to keep in the hall, but sometimes they were just too impatient to make it much further), he asked Łukasz to turn round.

The sight before him was almost overwhelming. Łukasz had braced his arms against the wall, the muscles on his back rippling and flexing, his legs apart. Marco drank in the curve of his lover’s back, rounding into that perfect ass he coveted so much. Naked except for the white fabric of the captain’s armband bearing the crest that meant so much to Marco. Right now Marco couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight in the world.

He closed the distance between them, Łukasz’s back warm against his chest. Burying his nose in Łukasz’s shoulder and pulling him close, he breathed in deeply, inhaling the heady scent of post-match showers and arousal. He sucked gently at the soft skin as he slid his fingers into the heat of Łukasz’s ass, massaging his entrance to relax him before easing a finger inside. It didn’t take long for Łukasz to make it clear that he was eager for a second finger, then a third, thrusting himself back against Marco’s hand, needy moans falling from his lips. That was just one of the many, many thing that he cherished about making love to Łukasz, that he wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, of how much he wanted and needed Marco, of his lust and desire for him.

His other hand caressed Łukasz’s chest and abs, tracing the heavy ridges of solid muscle, teasing his nipples until they were pert and erect. His arm curled round Łukasz as he pushed inside, burying himself balls deep in delicious tight heat that clenched round him in all the right places.

He panted as he thrust in and out, sweat prickling his skin, adjusting his stance until he was able to hit Łukasz’s sweet spot with almost every thrust. Łukasz was panting too, between moans.

‘Close. Need your hand,’ Łukasz gasped.

Marco understood instinctively what he meant, reaching down to cup Łukasz’s cock, letting the wet, swollen head nudge against the palm of his hand, making Łukasz whimper oh so beautifully. He matched the thrusts of his hips to the rhythm he was using to get Łukasz off as best as he could, despite their lovemaking starting to degenerate into a sweaty, frantic mess. Even Łukasz’s strong thighs were starting to tremble with the strain of bracing himself against the wall as Marco fucked into him.

He sensed rather than felt the telltale signs of Łukasz’s climax, the pulsing of the hard cock against his palm, the clenching round his own hardness. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark as they came almost together, panting and grunting through their climax, Łukasz’s come coating his palm in stickiness as he came deep inside his lover.

Neither of them could move for a moment afterwards, Marco slumping against Łukasz’s back until his breathing returned to normal.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, just loud enough for Łukasz to hear.

‘I love you too,’ the answer came.

Łukasz turned round suddenly, catching Marco unawares and sweeping him into his arms, lifting him up like a blushing bride, his legs flailing in a rather ungainly fashion until he made himself comfortable against Łukasz’s chest.

‘Aren’t you tired? Shouldn’t you rest? I mean after playing for the first time in so long and … ’

‘Don’t worry about me. I have plenty of energy. And right now I’m going to take you upstairs and prove exactly how much by making love to you until you scream my name.’

He sighed happily, snuggling into Łukasz’s arms as they set off along the corridor. Łukasz’s strength was most definitely a turn on. Not just his physical strength, hot as that was, but his strength of will, his strength of character. His solidity and well … his goodness … soppy as that sounded.

Marco might not have won the trophies he’d dreamed of as an ambitious young player and still hoped to lift one day, even if the chances of that were becoming increasingly remote. But he had something more important, something he’d learned to value all the more during the years of struggle, pain and injury. His home. His family. His city. His team. His stadium. That was worth more than all the glory, than all the shiny trophies in this world, even if winning with his beloved Borussia and his faithful vice-captain by his side would be a dream come true. They had one more season together and he’d never, ever give up hoping, even if hope was sometimes the most painful thing of all.


End file.
